Dépression qui ce finit bien
by Aiko's feather
Summary: La tour d'astronomie, une chanson, un amour


_EllanaSnape :_ _OUUUUUUUI ! Du Spirit ! C'est ça qu'on aime ! :D Elle est tellement belle cette chanson en plus ! J'adore ton OS, ça a été un réel plaisir de te lire ! Mes félicitations pour ce petit bébé ! :D._

 _Dramionedu21 & EllanaSnape : Merci à mes deux betas pour le travail qu'elle ont fait. _

Minuit avait sonné et il déambulait encore dans les couloirs, à la recherche de quelques élèves qui auraient la malchance de le croiser au lieu d'être dans leur lit.

Ses yeux noirs perçaient l'obscurité. Ses longs cheveux ébènes tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses pieds le conduisirent en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Alors qu'il arrivait en haut, il crut entendre une voix. Il vérifia que son masque de froideur habituelle était bien en place et monta les marches une part une. Et plus il avançait et plus il pouvait entendre des paroles ...une chanson ?

Oui cela sonnait comme une chanson à ses oreilles et bizarrement il n'avait pas envie de l'interrompre, il reconnut clairement la voix, sa voix ! La voix de cette fille qui depuis quelques temps lui faisait perdre son masque, ce même masque qu'il s'était forgé après la mort de sa chère Lily. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité, c'était bien la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, la magnifique et intelligente petite Lionne, oui cela n'était nul autre qu'Hermione Granger.

Severus l'observa chanter : c'était des paroles qui venaient du cœur, des paroles qui le touchèrent au plus profond de lui, elle était là, de dos, assise au bord de la tour d'astronomie comme si personne n'existait. Alors qu'il commençait à faire un pas dans sa direction, il l'entendit entamer une nouvelle chanson et s'arrêta net :

 _ **Sonne le clairon**_ _  
_ _ **Pour moi s'il te plaît**_ _  
_ _ **Au fil des saisons n'oublie jamais comment j'étais**_ _  
_ _ **Pour moi c'est la fin**_ _  
_ _ **Je suis fatigué**_ _  
_ _ **Je ne suis plus rien, rien qu'un cœur blessé**_ __

 _ **Rien qu'un soldat**_ _  
_ _ **Qui a livré son ultime combat**_ _  
_ _ **Jusqu'au dernier soupir**_ _  
_ _ **Emmène-moi, ou laisse-moi mourir**_ _  
_

 _ **Sonne le clairon**_ _  
_ _ **Dis leur que je pars**_ _  
_ _ **Mais le chemin d'antan ne mène plus nulle part**_ _  
_ _ **Et sans lumière, j'ai peur de tomber au cœur de la nuit**_ _  
_ _ **D'abandonner la vie, de m'en aller**_

Severus se figea devant l'intensité de ses paroles, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ressentait tout cela. Il s'avança sans un bruit et s'assit à côté d'elle tout en l'observant. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait sereine à cet instant. En la regardant il put voir qu'elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et fredonnait encore les paroles de sa chanson mais il ne le prit pas mal et la laissa continuer.

 _ **Mais loin là-bas**_ _  
_ _ **Quelque part dans le ciel**_ _  
_ _ **Une voix m'appelle**_ _  
_ _ **N'oublie pas qui tu es**_ __

 _ **Si tu perds espoir ton courage va retomber**_ _  
_ _ **Relève toi ce soir**_ _  
_ _ **N'oublie pas qui tu es**_ __

 _ **Ouiiiiii !**_ _  
_ _ **Lève-toi soldat il reste encore un combat**_ _  
_ _ **Et tu dois gagner**_ _  
_ _ **Oui, pour la liberté**_

Oui Hermione Granger avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux, qui autrefois étaient broussailleux, retombaient à présent gracieusement en cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Mais Severus fut surpris de voir, dans son regard autrefois tellement joyeux et rieur, une lueur triste et terne, ses lèvres si roses appelaient les baisers, son teint de porcelaine appelait les caresses.

Severus savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione depuis déjà pas mal de temps, mais il se refusait à faire quoi que ce soit, d'une parce qu'elle était trop jeune à ses yeux mais surtout car ça avait été dur pour lui de s'avouer qu'il aimait une autre femme que sa chère Lily mais en plus de ça, elle était l'une des élèves qu'il avait maltraités pendant de longues années.

Comment lui, la chauve-souris, l'homme sans sentiments avait-il pu tomber amoureux de son élève ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était sûr de ses sentiments.

Même si la guerre était finie et qu'il avait était innocenté et reconnut en héros, il restait le même homme froid envers elle, elle n'avait pas hésité à le sauver de la mort ce soir-là.

Elle était revenue le chercher et l'avait emmené à St Mangouste. Il s'était attendu à une réplique sanglante de sa part ou même qu'elle lui demande une dette, mais non, elle était restée à son chevet et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot tout le long de ses visites.

Une fois sortit, elle n'était jamais revenue le voir ou même cherché à lui parler. Quant à lui, au début, il s'en fichait bien de cette fille, mais au bout de quelques semaines il s'était posé énormément de questions mais n'avait jamais cherché à lui parler non plus.

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait commencé à l'observer dans la Grande Salle, à la chercher du regard dans les couloirs et même à l'observer pendant ses cours. Plus le temps passait, plus il l'a trouvée parfaite et la vérité lui avait sauté aux yeux : il en était tombé amoureux. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il l'a trouvée juste généreuse, car en dehors d'Albus Dumbledore personne ne faisait attention à lui, mais elle, elle était restée à ses côtés sans jamais rien lui demander.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier Lily, ni son amour pour elle mais elle était morte, il devait avancer. Grâce à Albus mais surtout à Harry, il avait pu se pardonner la mort de Lily et commencer à vouloir fonder sa famille.

D'un coup il se sentit observé et tomba sur un regard noisette, ses yeux noirs furent plongés dans un océan de douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et devenir sèche, il n'arriva pas à dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa voix, une voix tellement douce et fluette qu'il sentit pour la première fois de sa vie battre son cœur à un rythme trop rapide.

« Bonsoir professeur, je suis désolée, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de venir ici… Mais... J'avais besoin de prendre du recul ».

«Je ne dirais rien pour ce soir Miss. »

Hermione qui avait toujours son regard planté dans celui de son professeur, sentit son cœur battre à vive allure, jamais son professeur ne lui avait parlé avec autant de gentillesse.

A vrai dire jamais elle ne l'avait vu parler à qui que ce soit comme ça, depuis qu'elle le connaissait. La jeune Lionne ne l'avait vu que froid et sadique mais ce jour-là elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser mourir dans cette cabane, seul et abandonné par tous.

Elle se rappelait très bien du sentiment de peur et d'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti à le voir allonger là sur ce sol froid et poussiéreux, elle l'avait pris et l'avait transporté à Ste Mangouste sans réfléchir.

Elle était venue le voir tous les jours pendant un mois. Un mois dans le silence le plus complet, de toute façon qu'aurait-elle dit ? Il n'y avait rien à dire, elle avait juste besoin d'être à ses côtés, de le savoir vivant et petit à petit elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était devenu son pilier pour ne pas sombrer dans le noir le plus complet.

La guerre, les horreurs qu'elle y avait vu... Elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser, chaque nuit elle ne dormait pratiquement pas de peur de revoir toutes ces choses, tous ces morts, des amis, des professeurs... Non Hermione savait que si elle quittait cet homme elle ne pourrait plus vivre correctement. Il était sans le savoir sa bouée de sauvetage.

Mais quand celui-ci était sorti de l'hôpital magique, elle s'était effacée, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle soit tout le temps à ses côtés et petit à petit Hermione avait sombré. Après ça c'était comme si elle n'arrivait plus à survive, plus rien ne la retenait hormis ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais même eux n'avaient rien vu, Harry se remettait doucement de la guerre et de la perte de son parrain tandis que Ron pleurait la mort de son frère avec sa famille. Elle savait qu'ils seraient là si elle avait besoin mais Hermione n'était pas le genre à se livrer, surtout quand eux-mêmes n'étaient pas encore remit. Alors elle s'était renfermée encore plus sur elle-même.

Personne n'avait vu son changement, personne n'avait vu qu'elle observait en douce son professeur, elle le voyait se remettre à vivre, à tourner la page et cela lui faisait plaisir car la jeune fille savait que cet homme était un héros, un homme torturé qui méritait le bonheur mais rien ne pouvait empêcher la douleur de s'immiscer dans le cœur de la jeune Lionne meurtrie.

Sans mots, ni approche elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme courageux à ses yeux, de cet homme à l'allure froide et torturé. Malgré tout elle savait très bien que son cœur ne pourrait jamais recevoir cet amour dont elle rêvait, à ses yeux cela était inimaginable que l'homme à ses côtés lui rende ses sentiments.

Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas du moment que celui-ci était heureux. C'était tout ce qui importait à la jeune Hermione. Quant à elle, elle luttait pour survive pour lui, pour eux…

Elle reporta son attention sur son professeur puis détourna le regard du sien pour le laisser dériver dans le vague ; à cet instant plus rien n'existait.

\- « Professeur avez-vous déjà eu peur ?» Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix. « Ce que je veux dire c'est, avez-vous déjà eu peur que malgré toutes les choses que vous avez faites dans votre vie, vous ne soyez rien d'autre que de la poussière dans ce monde ? Cette peur qui vous ronge le bas du ventre au point de vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Cette peur qui, a cause d'elle, vous ferais faire n'importe quoi pour ne plus la ressentir... ?»

Severus qui l'observait haussa les sourcils sous ses questions, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle demandait tout cela. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà eu peur, il avait eu peur quand il avait perdu Lily, peur quand il avait rejoint Voldemort et maintenant il avait peur de tout lui avouer… mais comment pouvait-il lui expliquer tout cela, et pourquoi sa voix était-elle autant remplie de tristesse ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la jeune fille soupira doucement et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Je suis désolée de vous ennuyer professeur, oubliez tout ça, je vais vous laisser, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ».

Severus sentit la panique le prendre d'un coup, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il avait une sensation de déjà vu quand elle lui avait annoncé son départ, c'était comme s'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Alors qu'il la vit commencer à se relever il prit rapidement la parole en espérant que la jeune Lionne abandonne l'idée de partir.

« Je suppose que l'on a tous peur Miss, on a tous une peur au fond de nous qui nous ronge. Que ce soit la peur de perdre un être cher, la peur de l'échec, la peur de l'amour... il y a tellement de peur Miss qu'il serait difficile de toutes vous les citer ».

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers la Gryffondor et il l'a vit l'écouter avec attention, ce qui lui arracha presque un sourire, malgré tout la jeune fille était restée la même.

« Mais si on laisse la peur nous avoir, on n'avance pas, on stagne. Bien sûr que j'ai déjà ressenti cette peur dont vous me parlez mais comme tous non ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on doit lui laisser le champ libre pour nous ronger Miss. Il faut se battre ».

Il vit la jeune fille se mordre la lèvre et il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas poser ses propres lèvres sur celles de la Rouge et Or, il l'a désiré, hors il ne voulait pas lui avouer pour ne pas l'effrayer. Alors qu'il l'entendit soupirer doucement, il la vit fixer les étoiles et murmurer tellement bas qu'il crut ne pas l'entendre :

\- « Se battre ?» Elle renifle d'un air épuisé et hautain. Je ne peux plus, je n'en ai plus la force, je voudrais juste ne plus être la… Je sais que c'est égoïste, que des gens ont encore besoin de moi mais je suis tellement fatiguée, je voudrais que tout cela s'arrête... »

Hermione tourna son regard vers Severus et planta son regard noisette dans les ténèbres face à elle. Severus eut une expression de surprise tant il était choqué par ce qu'il entendait de son élève. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à entendre ça de la bouche de cette jeune fille, cette fille qui s'était battue pour le monde magique, pour elle… Mais surtout, cette magnifique Gryffondor qui l'avait sauvé.

« Je vois bien que vous êtes choqué professeur, mais je n'en peux plus. C'est comme si plus rien ne me retenait ici. J'ai pourtant tellement de projets, enfin « j'avais » devrais-je dire. Alors que je vois les autres se remettre de cette guerre, je suis toujours dans le passé, je me sens seule. Non, je suis seule. En réalité je n'ai personne à qui me rattacher. Personne ne m'attend chez moi… Mes parents ont refait leur vie sans savoir qu'ils ont une fille, les garçons se remettent doucement, mais ils sont entourés, alors que moi, je n'ai rien. Juste de la poussière entre les mains... ».

Severus lui jeta un regard, choqué de son récit, comment elle, cette jeune fille qui s'était battue contre le plus grand mage noir pouvait aujourd'hui être comme ça ? En réalité il savait pourquoi : la guerre, voilà l'explication. Chaque personne avait un pilier pour l'aider à se remettre, mais elle, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était mise de côté.

L'homme en noir avait bien remarqué depuis longtemps que la Gryffondor montrait un visage souriant à ses amis proches mais que la réalité était toute autre, elle ne s'était pas remise, ne se confiait pas et cela la détruisait petit à petit. Pour la première fois de sa vie Severus osa un geste envers la jeune femme, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione entre ses doigts puis laissa libre cours à sa pensée profonde.

«J'ai grandi avec un père violent et abusif, une mère aimante mais battue. Vous savez Miss, j'ai fais énormément de mauvais choix dans ma vie mais ce soir fatidique où j'étais censé mourir, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Voulez-vous savoir ce que c'est ?».

Hermione se sentit défaillir quand elle avait senti Severus attraper l'une de ses mèches, son cœur battait plus vite que la normal. Sa bouche était devenue pâteuse comme si elle n'avait pas bu depuis des jours, l'homme qu'elle aimait la touchait, certes pas directement mais pour la jeune femme le geste de cet homme la retournait toute entière. Pour la première fois depuis des mois la jeune femme ressentit une douce chaleur dans le creux de son ventre, elle savait ce qui lui manquait pour être heureuse : Lui.

Alors que son souffle était devenu difficile sous la douceur de son professeur, Hermione hocha difficilement la tête pour connaître la suite, incapable de parler sous peine d'entendre sa voix trembler d'émotion. Elle préférait cela plutôt que de montrer son trouble à Severus.

«La vie est précieuse. Même si nous faisons des erreurs, nous avons droit au bonheur, même si à nos yeux on ne mérite que la mort. J'ai tué la première femme que j'ai aimé, elle est morte à cause de moi. Mais malgré cela, Potter m'a appris que j'avais le droit d'être heureux. Alors oui Miss Granger, vous avez peut-être l'impression d'être seule et à bout mais sachez que vous ne l'êtes pas du tout, vos amis vous aiment, votre famille vous aime et vous rencontrerez un homme qui vous aimera et qui vous fera tourner la page ».

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux, elle savait qu'il avait raison mais pour elle cela était impossible de rencontrer un homme qu'elle aimerait sachant qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un : Lui.

Severus relâcha la mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme puis se mura dans le silence. Il venait de se livrer pour la première fois et la dernière phrase qu'il venait de lui dire lui avait arraché le cœur. Bien qu'amoureux de son élève, Severus savait qu'il devait la laisser à un autre, le professeur de potion eut un sourire amer, son histoire se répétait, d'abord il avait perdu Lily pour James Potter et aujourd'hui il devait laisser Hermione à un autre et cela lui faisait mal.

« Merci professeur, merci de m'avoir confié ce que vous ressentiez, je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous ».

Severus tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille et se figea, la Gryffondor arborait un sourire des plus magnifique, l'homme sentit son estomac se soulever sous ce sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps sur le visage de son élève. D'un coup Severus ne se contrôla plus et ses lèvres se déposèrent sur celles d'Hermione puis il se figea sous son geste. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser mais la voir là, souriante devant lui... Ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait qu'il s'écarta d'elle en vitesse et se releva tout en paniquant. Il recula vers les escaliers, en direction de son appartement.

A peine avait-il posé ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione que la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, rêvait-elle ? Désirait-elle tellement ce baiser qu'elle l'imaginait ? Hermione se permit de croire que tout cela était son imagination et ferma petit à petit les yeux pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce qu'elle croyait être un rêve. Malheureusement pour elle, elle sentit rapidement un vide sur ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de son professeur, paniqué et choqué. Hermione sut qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et toucha délicatement ses lèvres ou elle sentait encore le goût de celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait profondément. Son regard plongea dans celui de Severus et d'une voix tremblante et suppliante elle lui dit doucement :

« Pourquoi Professeur ? Je vous en supplie ne me dites pas que vous avez fait cela pour me réconforter ou autre je ne le supporterais pas… ».

Severus s'insulta de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passait par la tête, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il craque maintenant ! Elle allait le haïr, rire de lui ou pire… l'homme avait envie d'entrer dans ses appartements et de noyer sa connerie et son chagrin dans la boisson mais rapidement il se surprit à écarquiller les yeux devant la voix suppliante de son élève. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Ou simplement inventer un énorme mensonge ? Après quelques minutes de silence, Severus soupira, il voulait être franc envers la femme qu'il aimait même si cela se retournerait contre lui. Le professeur de potion pris une grande inspiration et planta son regard noir dans celui de la jeune rouge et or.

«Non Miss Granger. Certes je n'avais pas l'intention de vous l'avouer aujourd'hui ni jamais à vrai dire… mais mon corps a agit sans que je ne le lui ordonne. Je… Je suis amoureux de vous, vous trouvez certainement cela dégoûtant venant de moi. Après tout je ne suis que la chauve-souris des cachots, l'homme en noir froid et horrible avec ses élèves. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à tomber amoureux de vous Miss Granger. C'est arrivé comme ça ».

Severus sentit pour la première fois depuis des années sa voix faiblir, ses yeux piquer, il savait à cet instant que la jeune fille ne voudrait plus jamais avoir à faire à lui. Il vit Hermione pleurer devant lui et Severus sentit son cœur se briser. Merlin qu'il se trouvait con d'avoir fait ça à la jeune femme. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se retourna dans un mouvement de cape et partit en quatrième vitesse loin de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Hermione était tétanisée, incapable de réagir, l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, la jeune femme avait trop peur que cela soit un fait de son imagination. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour ses sentiments soit réciproques.

Pour Hermione, cela ne pouvait qu'être son propre désir qui lui jouait un tour, mais rapidement des larmes de bonheur perlèrent sur ses joues quand elle sut que tout était réel. Malheureusement pour elle, Severus avait certainement crut qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. La jeune femme reprit pied avec la réalité quand celui-ci disparut de son champ de vision. Immédiatement la Rouge et Or se leva en vitesse et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le supporter. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'elle le repéra et qu'elle l'appela.

\- «Professeur Rogue !»

Malheureusement pour elle, Severus fit la sourde oreille, paniquant Hermione l'appela de nouveau mais par un tout autre nom, ce qui le fit réagir immédiatement.

\- «Severus !»

Severus qui avait jusqu'à là, ignoré les appels d'Hermione pour la fuir s'arrêta net quand celle-ci l'appela par son prénom, trop surprit pour faire un pas de plus. Il se retourna dans sa direction mais ne rencontra qu'une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Clignant des yeux au départ, l'homme devait se rendre à l'évidence, son élève était en train de l'embrasser et d'une manière très douce. Severus ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, les lèvres d'Hermione étaient douces avec un léger goût sucré. La chaleur que ressentait Severus le rendait fou à cet instant alors il passa un bras autour de la jeune fille pour la coller à son torse et approfondir le baiser.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après, alors qu'ils s'écartaient doucement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, Severus remarqua quelques rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune femme et une lueur de douceur apparut dans son regard alors qu'il laissa sa main caresser la joue de la femme qu'il aimait.

Hermione les lèvres gonflées par le baiser échangé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, les yeux brillant de bonheur et les joues rougies par le plaisir, ferma quelque instant les yeux sous la caresse de Severus, puis dans un murmure laissa échapper les mots qu'elle retenait depuis des mois.

«Je vous aimes professeur».

Si Severus n'avait pas sa fierté il aurait sûrement pleuré de joie au fait que ses sentiments soient réciproques. A la place de cela, il lui offrit le sourire qu'il ne destinait qu'à la Lionne lorsqu'il pensait à elle.

«Tiens, ce n'est plus Severus ?»

Hermione s'empourpra immédiatement et devint vite aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais comme celui-ci ne s'arrêtait pas, la jeune femme n'avait trouvé que ça pour le faire réagir et maintenant il se moquait d'elle. La Gryffondor gonfla ses joues sous la gêne ce qui fit rire légèrement Severus. Immédiatement Hermione fixa l'homme, stupéfaite de le voir rire. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu rire et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Le Severus en face d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le professeur de potion qu'il montrait aux autres.

Severus déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Hermione et lui dit d'un ton doux et sincère :

\- « Je plaisante Hermione. Hum… Je ne sais pas comment on fait cela mais je présume que je dois te demander si tu acceptes un homme au passé aussi noir que moi, un homme surnommé la chauve-souris, haïe par la plupart des gens dans ce monde, pour compagnon ».

La jeune fille sourit devant l'air embarrassé de son professeur et homme qu'elle aime, doucement Hermione laissa couler une larme de joie puis sourit avec tendresse à Severus.

« Le passé est le passé professeur, et surtout je me fou de ce que les gens disent. Je vous aime comme vous êtes. Alors oui j'accepte avec plaisir ».

Severus sentit son cœur battre et une chaleur le prendre dans tout le cœur. Alors c'était ça être aimé ? Le professeur de potion remercia Merlin de lui accorder le droit au bonheur et se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille avec tout son amour.

Dans un coin sombre aucun des deux amoureux n'avait fait attention qu'une personne se trouvait là à les observer.

McGonagall souriait en observant le couple, elle avait deviné depuis longtemps l'amour que se portaient ces deux personnes et à cet instant elle ne put retenir un sourire tout en pensant qu'un certain directeur serait heureux de voir cela de ses propres yeux.

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple j'espère que vous aimez n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Bisous


End file.
